Remembrance Washed Away by an Imaginary Tide
by MegaWallflower
Summary: 100 short stories about a certain replica girl who's trying to find her way.
1. Jerk

Setting: Twilight Town, Mission 44  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Xion, Roxas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Jerk<p>

Xion followed Roxas closely as they collected mission badges and took down heartless on their mission. She couldn't focus, though. Her mind kept wandering back to how badly that organization imposter had beaten her. He'd taken her down without breaking a sweat and then called her keyblade a worthless shame. He had the nerve to lecture her over who she chose to associate with! He'd left her on the stoney bridge, weak and trembling until she mustered the strength and bravery to return to the castle empty-handed.

And thinking of that led to what happened when she returned. Saïx had talked down on her as if she were less than nothing. He wouldn't even give her another chance! Just called her a useless, broken mistake and walked away as if he were so much better. 'We're both Nobodies!' she'd wanted to yell at him. 'What makes you better than me?' But somehow, Xion felt that he'd have an answer for that. One she definitely didn't want to hear.

"Xion, look out!"

Xion jumped when she heard Roxas call her and quickly blocked the Cymbal Monkey's attack, sending it back at the heartless and defeating it.

"Sorry, Xion, I thought that was a treasure chest…" Roxas rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

Xion smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine," she replied simply. She and Roxas continued their mission together and she tried to focus more, but her thoughts kept going back to that imposter and Saïx. She couldn't decide which of them was the bigger jerk.


	2. Injury

Setting: Beast's Castle, Xion's Mission to Eliminate the Organization Imposter  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Xion, Organization Imposter(Riku)  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Injury<p>

Xion watched helplessly as her keyblade flew from her hand and stabbed into the ground. She tried to get up off her knees, but she collapsed, breathing heavily. She heard the imposter's footsteps coming closer to her and she twitched, trying to muster the strength to get back up and fight.

She felt him pull back her hood and opened her eyes slightly to see what he was doing. He pulled up one side of his blind fold and gasped before jumping back up in shock.

Xion took the chance to lift herself back up as he backed away.

"Your face... who are you really? And why do you have a keyblade?" He asked in utter surprise.

Xion pulled her hood back down. "Tell me first..." she began. "Why you are dress as one of us."

The imposter stared down at her for a few more seconds before turning to walk away. Xion winced and grabbed her chest in pain.

"To make sure my best friend... sleeps in peace," he stated purposefully. He bent down and pulled her keyblade out of the ground. "I don't know who you're supposed to be. But you can't fight fire with sparks." The man examined the keyblade closely. "This keyblade, it's a sham." He tossed it carelessly back at Xion while he muttered, "Worthless."

Anger boiled inside Xion. Worthless? A sham? _He_ was the sham! _He_ was the fake! "My keyblade is not a sham..." she muttered in sadness and fury."What gives you the right to say that?" Xion ignored the pain and, fueled by her anger, grabbed her keyblade and charged at the imposter.

He calmly watched her as she ran towards him, and when Xion finally swung her keyblade at his head, he ducked swiftly and spun around to hit her in the back. Xion fell to the ground and her keyblade dissolved into light.

"Find a new crowd," Xion heard the man advise her. "Trust me, those guys are bad news." Her fingers twitched as she listened to him. She pushed herself up and turned around as she heard his footsteps retreating.

"Why?" She called. "You're the real sham!" Xion clenched her chest again and panted.

The man stopped and glanced back at her. "Fair enough. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all." He began to walk away again, and Xion clenched her teeth in frustration.

She hated this. She hated this! She hated this! How could it turn out like this?

She let out a shrill scream before letting herself sink to the ground.

She wasn't sure what had injured her more: the hits she'd taken during their battle, or the harsh blows she'd taken to what little pride she had.


	3. Height

Setting: Twilight Town, After a mission  
>Genre: Friendship, Humor<br>Characters: Xion, Roxas, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Height<p>

Xion ran behind Roxas and Axel on their way to Twilight Tower. She was right behind them until they came to a ledge.  
>Roxas and Axel both easily hopped and and grabbed the ledge. They pulled themselves up and kept running to the tower.<br>Xion tried to hop up to the ledge, but she was just barely missing it each time.  
>Determined to win, she decided to cheat a little.<p>

Roxas and Axel got to the tower at the same time. Roxas bent down and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "I...win. You have to get the ice cream!" He smiled proudly.  
>Axel crossed his arms across his chest. "What? No way. I beat you. Now pay up."<br>"No way! I was first!"  
>"Roxas, I want sea-salt ice cream." Axel said, as if it had already been decided. "Got it memorized?"<br>"So do I. Make sure you get me one." Roxas looked around. "Hey... Where's Xion?"  
>"Did she fall behind?" Axel looked around, too. "Maybe she was too short to grab that ledge..."<br>"Looking for me?"  
>Axel and Roxas both looked up at the tower and saw Xion smugly waving down at them. "I want sea-salt, okay?" She laughed as she looked down at her friends.<br>She was used to being shortest in the whole organization, but she had to admit, it was nice looking down on her friends for once. From high up here, they both looked like ants as they stomped away to buy the ice cream.


	4. Proclamation

Setting: Xion's Room, Day 94  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Xion, Xemnas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Proclamation<p>

"The time has arrived. Look to the skies!" Xion watched intently as Xemnas rose his hands high. "There hands the heart of all hearts - Kingdom Hearts - shining down on us at last. See the countless hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage... hate... sadness... and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." Xemnas lowered his arms and faced group, and Xion avoided eye contact. "My friends! Remember why we have organized - all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though... we will have gained power over it! Never again will it... have power over us."

Xion lied in her bed and thought about what Xemnas had said. She thought it was obvious why they were doing this. For hearts, right?  
>But... Roxas's questions made her wonder, too.<br>There were the parts Xion didn't understand at all, like the strength a heart had over them, or the Superior calling everybody his "friends". And then... there was the part about what a heart was.  
>Hearts were supposed to be wonderful things to have, right? <em>Rage... Hate... Sadness...<em> Xion shuddered as she remembered how pleased Xemnas had sound as he listed off emotions that Xion was sure weren't the best the heart had to offer... right? _...And bliss._ Bliss. Happiness from ignorance. Xion actually chuckled softly. That... sounded kind of nice. Would a heart free her from worrying about all the secrets and lies? Could she just be with her friends and not wonder when she'll be turned to a dusk, or if it would end... Could she ignorantly and happily pretend it would last forever?  
>Xion knew she should doubt it, but sometimes she had dreams about a girl that looked just like her that happily played with her friends. Was that her from before? Was she that happy when she had a heart? There were some angry times in her dreams, and some sad moments, too. But... there was still that bliss, that happiness, that friendship.<br>Xion smiled as she closed her eyes. For now, she couldn't help but worry and wonder. But, maybe soon, she'd simply be a normal, happy, _blissful_ girl. The Superior's proclamation suddenly seemed much brighter.  
>As she dreamed of the girl she must have been, she imagined how great it would feel to be her again.<p> 


	5. Praise

Setting: Destiny Islands, While Xion was traveling with Riku  
>Genre: Friendship, HurtComfort  
>Characters: Xion, Riku<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Praise<p>

Xion hadn't recieved a lot of praise. She always seemed to be causing trouble for her friends. And then there were all the times she was scolded by Saïx. She clearly remembered the first time she'd been praised. Roxas had had his keyblade knocked out of his hand and it suddenly appeared in Xion's. She had rushed forward and quickly killed the heartless to save her friend before it could crush him. Xion was shocked at having been able to do that, but that was the first day Roxas brought her up to the Clock Tower, so she certainly wasn't complaining. Roxas had said she deserved a little something extra, the "icing on the cake". Xion sighed as she recalled how sweet Roxas was.  
>Axel had complimented her before as well. He said she was good at holding her own... "for a shortie." Xion smiled as she recalled all the jokes Axel made. She missed his jokes... She wanted to laugh together with him and Roxas again. She wanted to eat ice cream together with them again.<p>

Xion looked up at the sky and tried to count the stars to get her mind off of that. Because she couldn't be with them. She was hurting Roxas. She knew that she shouldn't exist... That she never should have been made. But that hardly made this any easier. She didn't want to die... She wanted to get a heart and be with her friends... Even if she knew it would never happen...  
>"I'm sure you'll figure out the right thing to do. You seem pretty bright."<br>Xion flinched as she remembered Riku was there. She sat up and looked at him, grateful but suspicious. "...Do you mean that?" She highly doubted it.  
>Riku leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. "I guess."<br>Xion stared at him for a while longer before lying back down. Riku was the last person she;d expected praise from... but a compliment was a compliment, right? "...Thanks. And you're... a good fighter."  
>Xion heard a small chuckled escape his lips as she looked back up at the stars. Maybe she understood why she didn't get much praise. Sometimes, it was hard to come up with something to say. She smiled and closed her eyes, recalling the moments Kairi had praised Sora, and vice versa.<p> 


	6. Advantage

Setting: Halloween Town, Mission during 358/2 Days  
>Genre: Humor, Adventure<br>Characters: Xion, Demyx  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Advantage<p>

Xion swiped down, finishing another heartless off on her own. She breathed heavily before looking back towards the partner she had been assigned for the day. "Demyx? Care to help?"

Demyx looked up from his sitar and shook his head. "Nah, it looks like you can handle this!"

Xion sighed in exasperation. "But as my partner, you're supposed to help, right?"

Demyx leaned back against a post and shrugged. "But... I'm helping you train! You're new around here, and as your senior, I have to supervise your growth," he lied. "One of the advantages of being a higher rank!" He smiled as he tuned his sitar.

Xion tilted her head in disbelief. "Oh, really?" She tried to hide her sarcasm in case he was somehow serious.

Demyx nodded. "Yup. You'll have to learn to stand on your own soon, Xion," Demyx said, sounding mature as he strummed his sitar again.

Xion turned to face Demyx completely and regarded him with skepticism. "I can handle myself, but there are a lot of heartless here! Demyx, can't you-"

Demyx struck a chord and sent a geyser of water up behind Xion. She turned around and watched as the Zip Slasher regained its footing.

"Careful, Xion," Demyx joked before going back to nonchalantly playing his sitar.

Xion rushed towards the Zip Slasher to finish it off. _Well, that's one thing Demyx can do... Maybe he's not so stupid..._

As she blocked the Heartless's attack and struck another blow, she found herself humming at the tune Demyx played. He wasn't the best partner to have, but Xion had to admit that his music was pretty good.


	7. Extremist

Setting: Hollow Bastion, When she was traveling with Riku  
>Genre: Adventure, Friendship<br>Characters: Xion, Riku  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Extremist<p>

Xion followed closely behind Riku as the two traveled in a land unfamiliar to her. She looked around at the greens, blues, pinks, and purples of the castle and put her hand on her head softly. Maybe it wasn't so unfamiliar... but she'd never been here.

"Where are we, exactly?" Xion whispered to Riku as the two of them stayed hidden.

"There's no one around," he reminded her in his regular voice. "...Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion... where... where Sora... gave his heart and woke up Kairi..." Xion remember the sad memory that she'd seen on her mission with Axel and Roxas.

"Right." Riku looked around, trying to forget the painful memories. "Are we done here?" He opened up a dark corridor and stepped through. Xion hurried after him.

They ended up in a grassy field and lied down for the night. "So, Xemnas is no good..." She said quietly. "But are all Nobodies so bad, really?" She thought back to Axel and Roxas. "Not everyone in the organization is such a bad crowd. I understand that Sora and Kairi are you friends... but there's a way to save Roxas and Axel, right? What have they done?"

"...According to DiZ, you exist. And that's enough to be wrong." Riku didn't look at Xion as he said it.

"...Xemnas may go to extremes for Kingdom Hearts, but it doesn't sound like DiZ is much better. They're both so closed minded. And what about you, Riku?" She sat up and stared at Riku squarely. "What do you believe?"

"That I need to wake up Sora."

Xion sighed and smiled a little. "I guess neither of us are too prejudice or anything, huh? Both of us have the same goal... we want to save our friends. We wish we could be with our friends. So... how can we work under such extremists? How will that help us?"

Riku looked up at the starry sky and sighed. "I'm not sure. But I guess... we'll find out."


	8. Sealing

Setting: Wonderland, mission during Days  
>Genre: Adventure<br>Characters: Xion, Luxord, Talking DoorKnob  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Sealing<p>

Xion sometimes dreamed about a boy who sealed keyholes with a weapon just like hers. Sometimes, she herself tried to find a keyhole to lock. Today, on her mission to Wonderland, she kept trying to wake up the sleeping door knob to see the keyhole in its mouth.

"May I ask what it is you're doing, exactly, Xion?"

Xion gasped and stood up straight. She almost forgot about Luxord being her partner today. "Hey..." She fumbled, trying not to look back over to the knob. "Are we done with the heartless for today?"

Luxord grinned playfully. "Curious, are we?" He motioned over to the sleeping knob.

Xion shook her head. "No, I'm completely focus on the mission!"

"No need to be so cautious. You won't get in trouble. I'm curious myself."

Xion looked up at the older Nobody in confusion. "Really?" Luxord nodded and Xion hesistated, but finally turned towards the sleeping knob. "I think it's hiding something."

Luxord also stared at the knob. "And how so you suppose we go about opening it?" he asked her, as if this were a test.

Xion gingerly tried to open the doorknob, but as she twisted it, its face contorted and it screamed, "Ouch!"

"Hide!" she whispered loudly, gliding behind the table leg.

Xion peeked over at the doorknob. "That hurt! Who twisted my nose?" Xion leaned a little too far and the doorknob spotted her. "Why did you do that?" it whined sleepily.

Xion flinched and looked around. _Oh no... I've been spotted..._

"Um... will you open up for me? The door, I mean..." Xion summoned her keyblade and pointed at the door as she stepped out of her hiding place. "Do you need to be unlocked?"

The doorknob yawned sleepily and stare at Xion. "No, no need for that..." he said, half asleep already. He cracked the door open a bit and Xion walked over shyly and looked beyond the door.

"Well done, Xion."

Xion almost jumped when she saw that Luxord had reappeared. _The others hide way too well... _"Thanks. ...You won't tell?"

Luxord grinned and held up a hand of cards playfully. "My lips are sealed. An important part of playing the game is keeping secrets secret, of course. Shall we go?"

Xion giggled. His wording reminded her of the boy in her dreams that had sealed the keyhole. "Yeah. Let's go!"


	9. Extinction

Setting: Castle Oblivion, When Xion finds her origins  
>Genre: Angst, Drama<br>Characters: Xion  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Extinction<p>

Xion leaned back against the white walls of the castle and sunk to the floor dejectedly. This Replica project… She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the others. How many others had been made? Just one, maybe?

Xion looked at her hands curiously. She was no. 1, and the other was chosen as unfit for number status…? So it was just two? If the other had been with Vexen…

Then that would mean it was probably gone, too.

Xion hugged her knees to her chest as she realized again how alone she was. And once she was gone, replicas would be extinct.

Was that a good thing…?


	10. Parade

Setting: Wonderland, Solo Mission  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Xion  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Parade<p>

When Xion was teamed up with someone else, she always tried her hardest to take down heartless and collect hearts, so they wouldn't think she was slacking off. Even with Roxas or Axel, she couldn't really just stare into space, or they may get worried.

However, Xion sometimes couldn't help but stare at certain Heartless and wonder why they didn't attack. Was it because of the hearts that had made them? Some heartless, like Rare Vendors or Bulky Vendors, always ran away and never attacked. Some heartless, like a little White Mushroom she had once run into, actually played with her.

And then… there was the Emerald Serenade. It never fought, or ran, or even acknowledged Xion's presence. It just floated around the same path, again and again, unresting and unyielding. It was as if it were in its own little world… like it marched in a parade all its own.

Her mission for the day was specifically to take it down. Right now, though, she just sat atop a tree and watched it go all around the Lotus Forest. When she finally took aim and shot a Fira, she noticed that it sped up. Was it scared it wouldn't get to finish its parade?

Xion sighed and stood up. There was no rush, right? She'd still have time to make it to the clock tower later.

For now, Xion glided behind the Emerald Serenade and imitated a drum as they paraded together.


	11. Directive

Setting: Halloween Town, Mission  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Xion, Xigbar  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Directive<p>

Xion followed orders. Saïx told her the directions, and she obeyed. That's what you were supposed to do, right?

Lately, though, she had begun wondering what this was all really for. Where was this leading her? Things didn't add up.

Today, however, she had no time for such thoughts. Her partner was suspicious and knowing, and she couldn't bear to give anything away.

"Well, Poppet, you seem distracted today. Thinking about a special someone?"

Xion slashed through another Heartless and tried to ignore Xigbar. He was smarted than he led others to believe. She knew that much.

Xigbar rose one of his guns in her direction and she froze in shock. What was he doing…?

She flinched as his shot just barely missed her and instead knocked back a Hover Ghost behind her.

"It almost looked like you were afraid, Poppet. Nervous, since you were used to working with Roxas?"

Xion shook her head and got back to fighting heartless.

"Why were you two stuck together so long?" he asked her, as if he already knew.

"H-he was just showing me the ropes," Xion said.

"You seem pretty nervous for a Nobody," Xigbar smirked.

"Can you just leave me alone and focus on the mission?" Xion snapped.

While she was distracted, a Carrier Ghost lifted her up. She struggled to break free and hit at it, but she was barely affecting it. She kicked and scratched at it as it continued to drain her strength, until it finally let her go and she fell to the ground. She quickly drank a potion then looked pointedly at Xigbar. "Why didn't you help me?"

Xigbar shrugged and let out a soft chuckle. "As if. I was just following your orders."


	12. Reporter

Setting: Twilight Town, Day 117  
>Genre: Drama, Adventure<br>Characters: Xion, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Reporter<p>

Xion landed gracefully as she took down another Watcher. "You seem out of it today, Axel," she teased. "Can't keep up?"

Axel had been watching her closely, and seemed really distracted today. "Huh? Oh, yeah…"

Something was bothering him… Xion could tell. "Hey, Axel. What's w –behind you!" Xion cast a quick Thundaga spell, but it didn't stop the Blue Rhapsody's blizzard attack. Axel fell to the ground, frozen in place.

Xion rushed forward and finished off the heartless with a swift combo. When she was finished, she quickly turned to Axel as he thawed out.

"Hey… you okay?" Xion reached out a hand for him when he was done.

"…Thanks, Xion." Axel took her hand and she helped her friend up. "So, that means we're done for the day, right?"

Xion nodded proudly. "Since I did most of the work, why don't you pay for the ice cream?" Without giving him a chance to respond, she ran off and waved. "You know what kind I like!"

Axel smiled as he watched the smaller girl run off. When she was out of sight, his smile faded and he stared at the ground guiltily.

_"Tell me what Xion has been doing. …But the two of you are close.… You and Xion will be executing your next mission together."_

Axel sighed and turned to walk to get the ice cream. How could he rat out his best friend to Saïx? He shouldn't have to report to that kiss-up.


	13. Desktop

Setting: Castle That Never Was, Day 225  
>Genre: Drama<br>Characters: Xion, Saïx  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Desktop<p>

Xion snuck around carefully in the hallways of the Castle That Never Was. This was eating her up inside... Who was she? Where'd she come from? There had to be a way to find out.

She saw a faint light peeking out from one door, too faint for it to be the main lighting of the room. She stayed in the dark as she listened closely to what was coming from inside.

There were tapping sounds. Swift and numerous and precise. She wondered what they could be, since they didn't sound like any attack she'd ever heard.

She held her breath as the door opened and someone stepped out. Who was here already? Who was done with there mission so soon? She peeked over the corner and could make out long blue hair as it walked in the opposite direction.

When she was sure Saïx was gone, Xion tiptoed to the door and peeked in. There was a large device on a desk that was flashing. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what it was.

A computer! She could find her answers this way! She smiled. Axel and Roxas wouldn't mind her ditching them today, right? She quietly closed and locked the door behind her before she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She rushed to the desktop and began browsing for answers.

She was determined to find them, too.


	14. Respect

Setting: Twilight Town, During 358/2 Days  
>Genre: Friendship<br>Characters: Xion, Axel, Roxas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Respect<p>

Xion looked up to Axel. He was always helping her out, and he always looked out for her. He was smart enough to come up with a plan for her to get by without the keyblade.

Even so, she sometimes found it hard to really respect him. She knew he was clever and skilled, but...

"Need some help?" Xion asked, covering her mouth so he couldn't notice her giggling at his little predicament.

"Stop enjoying this!" Axel said as he struggled in the air.

"You're almost down, though," Xion explained, then turned her attention back to the Dual Blade. "I can finish this off while you float back!"

Axel was just so easy to joke about, after all. 

"...You know, I'm still more down to earth than you, even when I'm floating in midair," Axel bragged as she and Xion sat down to eat their ice cream for the day.

Xion stuck her tongue out at him. The fact that he always joked back didn't make him seem any more mature.

"Careful what you say, or your ice cream might fall," Xion smirked, trying to knock his ice cream out of his hands.

Axel held his ice cream away from her. "Now that's just heartless!"

Xion couldn't help but burst into laughter along with Axel at his little joke.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, walking over to them.

"We were just talking about how mature and down to earth Axel is," Xion smiled.

Roxas smiled back at her. "Oh, I get it."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Axel yelled, and both Xion and Roxas laughed.


	15. Heating

Setting: The Land of Dragons, During 358/2 Days  
>Genre: Friendship, Adventure<br>Characters: Xion, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Heating<p>

Xion looked around in wonder at all the stuff around them. "I've never seen it before!"  
>"It's snow," Axel said. "Snow and ice everywhere. Yuck. Well, I'd say we're done with recon. What's in this world: snow and ice. The end."<br>"You don't like it?" Xion asked, crossing her arms. "And you know Saïx won't accept that."  
>"Fine. Snow, ice, and really cold," Axel corrected.<br>"It's the Land of Dragons. I'm sure there are more interesting things around here than that. Besides, this snow seems fun!" She danced around in amazement. "maybe you're scared of a little snow? Hahah-" She slipped and fell into a warm puddle. "Where'd this come from?"  
>"Oh, I melted a bit of snow for you," Axel said, smiling mischievously. "So, still feel like there's no rush?"<br>Xion stood up and pouted, but she immediately began shivering and rubbed her arms. Since she was so soaked, the cloak now provided little protection from the freezing temperatures. She looked up at Axel, her cheeks already starting to tint pink due to the cold, and stuck out her tongue. "Axel, you...!"  
>"Why your face is so red?" Axel teased.<br>Xion pulled her hood over her head and looked away. "Just keep us warm, Human Torch."  
>Axel smirked and started a fire with the snap of his fingers.<p> 


	16. Retrieval

Setting: Twilight Town Clock Tower, Day 300  
>Genre: Friendship, Drama<br>Characters: Xion, Roxas, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Retrieval<p>

Xion leaned sat up on the tower together with Roxas and Axel after what had seemed like forever. She'd been traveling with Riku for so long, and even after that a rift had formed between Roxas and Axel. For the first time in a long time, they were finally together again!

She hadn't been quite sure what she'd wanted while she was traveling with him. She wanted something... she needed something... but she couldn't shake the thought that nothing had ever been hers. There was nothing to get back, because there was nothing she should have in the first place. She understood perfectly, now, though.

What she wanted to retrieve was happiness... peace... If not for herself, then at least for her friends. For Roxas, and for Axel, and for Riku.

And then, someday soon, they'd come back and retrieve her from the darkness... They'd all sit up here together and share ice cream...

She knew it was a long shot, but a girl could dream, right? _Even a puppet girl._ She smiled and bit into her ice cream again as she, Axel, and Roxas stared out silently at the sunset.


	17. Symbol

Setting: Grey Area, Earlier part of Days  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Xion, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, Saïx, Xemnas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Symbol<p>

Everything was labeled, it seemed. Was it so important to differentiate the different things?

The Heartless had their own symbol, too, but the nobody symbol was even more common. It wasn't just on the lesser nobodies. Xemnas seemed to put the Nobody insignia everywhere he could. Did they really need to be reminded of what they were? Or was he advertising?

"...Hey, Xigbar. If you look close enough, even your arrowguns look like the Nobody symbol," she noted in the grey area one day before she got her mission.

Xigbar examined the weapon and nodded. "If you're that interested, then look at Demyx's sitar," he said cheekily.

Xion nodded and called over to Demyx. "Demyx! Can you show me your sitar for a second?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess," he said idly, holding it up so she could see it clearly. "What about it?"

"It's the Nobody insignia! It's shaped just like it!"

"Yeah..." Demyx noted before he went back to strumming it.

"Good morning, Xion," Luxord greeted, holding several cards in his hands.

Xion looked up at him and pulled out one of the cards to examine its back. "It's on here, too..."

Luxord grinned. "You're looking at the wrong side," he told her, amused.

She snapped out of her thought and turned the card around, seeing that she'd grabbed the joker from him.

"Not your lucky day, huh, Xion?" he asked her as she handed him back his card.

"Hey, Xion!" Roxas called.

Xion looked back at Roxas. "Good morning!" she asked. "Can I check something really quick? Your keyblade?"

Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key and held it out for her to see. She looked closely, from every angle, searching for some semblance of their symbol...

"Roxas. Xion." Saïx ordered. "Stop playing around or you'll both see _my _weapon."

"Coming," they both called.

Before her mission, Xion had to ask one thing. It would bother her all day if she didn't. "Lord Xemnas," she asked, looking up at her superior. "Why are there so many of our symbols everywhere?"

She'd expected him to ignore her, or maybe get mad at her pointless question. But he answered,"What little identity is left to hold onto."

Xion watched as he walked away down the halls silently, not even leaving the sound of footsteps. In the long, empty hall, she began to treasure the symbol.

Something to identify with. To remind her what she was. Who she was. What they were working for.

As much as she appreciated it, though, she couldn't wait for the day when she no longer was identified by the symbol. When she was no longer a nobody.


	18. Conjunction

Setting: Twilight Tower, Day 357  
>Genre: Friendship, Tragedy<br>Characters: Xion, Roxas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Conjunction<p>

A lot of times, joining Roxas was fun. Joining Roxas for ice cream, joining Roxas on a mission, joining Roxas to practice...

But this combination scared her... She was growing to accept the idea of giving herself up to join with Sora, but to be combined with Roxas in the same body...? No matter how much she thought of it, it was awkward. She knew she had no choice, though.

She joined Roxas for one last ice cream before joining with him forever...


	19. Crisis

Setting: Twilight Tower, Day 51  
>Genre: Angst, Adventure<br>Characters: Xion  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Crisis<p>

This couldn't be happening...

Xion ran through the streets, utterly shocked. She avoided the Shadows' swipes and didn't dare open a chest, lest she find a Cymbal Monkey. She could only use an occasional blast of magic while she fended off the monsters.

This had to be a nightmare...

She tripped and was hit by a Watcher's laser. No, it was no dream. That hurt too much.

She dodge rolled out of the way before it could hit her again, and she tried to block an impeding fire ball. Sadly, she couldn't- not with her bare hands.

She slid back and ran as fast as she could away from them. She had to find and defeat a giant heartless... but without her keyblade, she couldn't even take on a Shadow. She would be useless to the organization...She would be disposed of...

And she never even got to see if she and Roxas could be friends.

She stopped running and leaned against a tree to rest. This was bad. This was really, really bad...

She hadn't expected the end to come so soon.


	20. Rabbit

Setting: Wonderland, During 358/2 Days  
>Genre: Adventure<br>Characters: Xion, Luxord  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Rabbit<p>

"Just tell me what it is you're so late for!" Xion asked again, blocking the door so the rabbit couldn't escape. "I'll let you through if you do."

"I have no time for this nonsense! The queen has requested my presence!"

"The Queen?" Xion thought aloud. "And why are you rhyming?"

The rabbit dashed past her while she was distracted. "No- wait!"

"Xion? You aren't doing a very good job of staying hidden," Luxord noted.

Xion stared at the older Nobody. She could have sworn she was alone here. "L-Luxord? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to provide back-up," he explained, grinning. "You seem to have touble hiding from the locals, after all."

Xion glanced behind her, upset that the rabbit had gotten away again. "...Let's go, then," she said, summoning her keyblade. I'll find the rabbit later...


	21. Implementation

Setting: Axel's Room, Day 356  
>Genre: Angst, Tragedy<br>Characters: Xion, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Implementation<p>

_"There's no more time..." Xion said quietly as she jumped back to dodge Axel's attack. She fell to her knees, panting heavily and leaning on her keyblade to stay up. "I have to do this, or Xemnas will start his plan... you know it too... Don't you Axel?"_

_Axel panted as well, but he was determined to bring Xion back. He silently rushed at her again, and Xion braced for the impact._

_"Axel, he'll start as soon as I get back! The plan to get rid of either me or Roxas..."_

Axel lied in his bed and looked up at the cieling. She'd been absolutely right... the plan had been implemented shortly after he arrived, and he had fainted before he got a chance to stop it...

...Still, the other way was no better, was it? Xion's disapperance was predetermined, the only thing left up to chance was the method.

Axel closed his eyes, and oddly a tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn't save anyone, could he?


	22. Initial

Setting: Xion's And Riku's Journey together  
>Genre: Friendship, HurtComfort  
>Characters: Xion, Riku<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Initial<p>

Initially, she'd hated him. That pompous, over-confident, cruel, strong jerk!

But... He saved her, right? Still...

_That's all that's left in your heart: The darkest of memories of home are gone-every one._

_That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!They're my…..my closest friends!_

_And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten. It was you who destroyed your home!_

"...You destroyed your home?" She finally asked. She couldn't feel safe as long as she knew that he had destroyed his best friends... she was practically nothing to him, so what would he do to her?

Riku's long silence did nothing more than worry Xion more.

"So it's true?" She pressed on.

His silence stretched on for so long that Xion suspected that he'd just gone to sleep. 

It wasn't until days later that Xion finally got her answer.

"...I was stupid, and I almost lost everything and everyone I ever cared about," Riku quietly admitted. "And you will, too, if you don't make the right decision here."

Xion wasn't sure what she could say to that. He was right, wasn't he? "...So you're going to take me to go back into Sora, then?" she asked, shivering slightly at the thought.

"Only if you're ready. It's your choice to make, not mine."

Xion hadn't expected that at all. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she'd been wrong about Riku. He wasn't as bad as she'd thought...


	23. Evidence

Setting: Castle Oblivion, Day 255  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Xion, Axel  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Evidence<p>

She had come here for proof... proof that her dreams were her memories. Proof that she and Axel and Roxas had been friends before she became a nobody...

_"Turn around and go home, Xion."_

_"Axel, I'm remembering things... About who I was._

_"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it."_

_"I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!"_

_" Then they sure ain't memories. How could I be part of your past? Use _  
><em>your head, Xion."<em>

_"You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!"_

_"Have not. Go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas waiting."_

_"Please, Axel, just...help me! I need to know who I am."_

He knew. And she wouldn't listen. Well, this was all the evidence she needed... That wasn't her in the dreams... Those weren't her memories...

And the person she was before wasn't even her. Where was she supposed to go from here... When she'd finally proven everything she believed so strongly in... was false?


	24. Musician

Setting: Grey Room, 358/2 Days  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Xion, Demyx  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Musician<p>

Demyx wasn't the heavy lifter of the Organization. No, he'd gladly pay someone else to take care of the harder parts of some missions for him. And sometimes, he'd even reward them with a new mission! She'd heard the official strongest of them was gone now, so that title probably belonged to Xaldin now.

He wasn't the greatest at reconnaissance, either, if what Xion had heard about Vexen and Zexion was true. Both of them were gone now, as well, though, so Demyx might have the position filled now, if Xigbar didn't.

He wasn't the hardest worker. Xion took pride in being that herself. Whether Saïx would admit it or not, she did all of her missions, and she tried to do them diligently.

It was hard to place exactly what his job was here in their elite little group. It had to be something for him to have been accepted.

Xion mused on the subject for just a moment as she trudged to the Grey Room one morning. She almost thought she was imagining the melody as she walked in, but there he was. Demyx was already up, and, instead of heading out on his mission, was playing his sitar on a couch.

Well, if nothing else, he was a good musician.


	25. Revenue

Setting: Grey Room, 358/2 Days  
>Genre: General, Humor<br>Characters: Xion, Unnamed Moogle, Luxord, Axel  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Revenue<p>

"No, no, I was sure I had enough munny for this... I had to take out so many heartless to get it!" Xion begged, counting her munny again. Why was she coming up short now?

"Sorry, kupo," the Moogle, who still hadn't given her its name, simply shook his head. "If it's not enough, it's not enough, kupo."

Xion sighed, putting her wallet away. She really could use the gear, but did she have to go out again just to gather up more munny from the heartless.

"Don't worry, Xion," Luxord said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you need me to, I'd be happy to lend you enough munny for your purchase."

"You would?" Xion said, beaming up at him. "Oh, thanks so much, I-"

"Luxord, Xion, good morning!" Axel suddenly called over, sounding somewhat urgent. "Hey, Xion, can I talk to you for a second?" Axel pulled her aside before she could even answerm and whsipered, too low for Luxord to hear, "Xion, you probably shouldn't accept loans from Luxord. He's a nice guy, but there's a reason he's the richest of us, and it's clearly not the pay."

"I thought it was just the poker games."

"That, too, but trust me, I'm still paying off a loan to him. You're probably better off collecting enough munny."

Xion sighed, but shot a glance towards Axel."Why can't you just lend me some? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Hey, who's the one who has to buy all the ice cream for you two?" Axel protested with a laugh. "It's not easy for me, either. Xemnas doesn't pay us nearly enough. Got it memorized?"


	26. Chase

Setting: Varies, 358/2 Days  
>Genre: General, Angst<br>Characters: Xion  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Chase<p>

Xion didn't want to run. She wanted to be with her friends and enjoy their days together. They were the only thing that made her life in the orginazation barable.

And running away from them was made even harder by the fact they always gave chase. She could tell they wanted her back- she wanted the same. But she couldn't. As much she wanted to stop running and let them catch her...

She had to run. She had to stay away. For their own good.


End file.
